Oh Baby!
by Spitfire Maguire
Summary: CC/G and B/V Slightly AU b/c Goku doesn't die second time. ChiChi and Bulma are pregnant at the same time; Vegeta & Goku must deal with the trials and trimesters of being fathers!


Hiya everyone! ~cringes~ Please don't be mad at me for starting another fic! I'm furiously working on chapter 9 of "When the Elements Are Called" as we speak. err write. But this idea came to me and I just had to write it!  
  
This is somewhat AU because it goes out of the DBZ timeline and some events that should happen don't. Here's the basic plot: Goku doesn't die (for the second time), and ChiChi and Bulma are pregnant at the same time. In the real DBZ timeline, Trunks is a year older than Goten, but I thought it would make for a good fic to write about the trials and trimesters of Bulma and ChiChi (and how their husbands handle it)! AN: Think Father of the Bride Part II, except Goku and Vegeta aren't father and son-in-law, they're just ummm. them!  
  
BTW a special dedication to my Aunt Linda's cleaning lady. Don't be mad that I can't remember her name because Aunt Linda really isn't my aunt and I only met her cleaning lady once. But she was very pregnant when I met her and gave me all the details of pregnancy so I could write a fic (not this particular one, but oh well).  
  
Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Goku pulled ChiChi's lithe form against him as she sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest. They had just finished their "nightly activities". Making love, ChiChi called it. Goku stared up at the ceiling. 'How can you make love?' he wondered. Love is a feeling; you can't make it. It's just there. He frowned. 'Stop thinking so hard, Goku' a voice whispered in his head. He glanced down at the slumbering figure of his wife, who raised her raven-haired head and smiled at him. She had been listening to his thoughts. He decided to play along. 'Listening to me again?' he formed the question in his mind. ChiChi leaned up and kissed him while replying back in his mind, 'I'm always listening, my sweet Goku, but sometimes I just choose not to hear.' Goku smiled at her impishness. Chichi turned around and snuggled into his side, resting her head upon his chest as he put his arm around her. She closed her eyes and thought about their bond. It was so. convenient. She giggled. Everyone thought all she did was yell at Goku, which was only half-true. She did yell at him, but what no one else knew was at the same time she was yelling, she was telling him how much she loved him with her mind. And when he would just smile and say don't worry, he would actually be replying back that he loved her too.  
  
Goku interrupted ChiChi's thoughts. 'So our bond is just "convenient", huh?' he thought to her. She looked up to see his dark eyes twinkling down at her in merriment. 'Now who's listening to whose thoughts?' she teased back, then, 'but to answer your question, it's more than convenient. It's. mind-blowing.' She looked to him for understanding, and found it in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you," he stated simply.  
  
ChiChi gasped. 'That's the first time you've ever told me out loud!' This time her eyes were twinkling.  
  
"I love you too." She laid her head back down on its previous position on his chest. Goku stretched beneath her, then settled back down and put his hands behind his head, leaning back into them.  
  
"Hey Chi," he said, pulling her back from dream world, where she had been drifting towards.  
  
"Hmmm?" she said sleepily into his chest, not bothering to raise her head.  
  
"Remember a couple of years ago when we. did what we did tonight. and afterwards I felt funny?"  
  
ChiChi lifted her head up and blinked. Then she giggled. "That was more than a couple years ago, Goku sweetheart; it was before Gohan was born! But yes," she replied more seriously, "I do remember. Why?"  
  
Goku ignored her question and continued. "And a couple days later you found out you were pregnant, right?" ChiChi looked confused. "Yes, you're correct. What's your point, Goku?"  
  
Goku looked embarrassed. "Ummm. I have that feeling now."  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened in shock and realization. "You mean I'm pregnant?!?" Goku looked at her, not too sure of her reaction. "Umm. I think so." ChiChi narrowed her eyes at him. "You think so or you're sure?" Goku closed his eyes and placed a large callused hand across her flat stomach. "I'm sure," he said, then opened his eyes. ChiChi was staring at him funny. He placed his hands upon her shoulders. "ChiChi? Are you ok?" Suddenly ChiChi launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck and began crying into his chest. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Goku asked worriedly. ChiChi chuckled into his chest, then hiccupped as a result of crying and laughing at the same time. Goku's worried face melted into a smile at her antics.  
  
"How could I be mad at you Goku?! This is wonderful! Gohan will have a sibling!" ChiChi exclaimed. She kissed Goku in happiness. He returned the kiss tenderly, then became more aggressive. He broke the kiss only to say in a husky voice, "Well then let's celebrate." before taking her lips hostage once more. "Ohh Goku." was the last coherent thing ChiChi murmured before Goku bombarded her neck with nips and kisses and she gave in to her lover once more.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a dark bedroom at the prestigious Capsule Corporation, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyins, rolled off of the President of Capsule Corporation, pulling her to his chest. The couple remained that way for a moment, just catching their breath from their previous "excursions". Absently, Vegeta began to stroke Bulma's back.  
  
"Woman, do you hate me?"  
  
Bulma, who had been drifting off to sleep, was startled awake by the question. She looked at Vegeta, confusion written all over her face. Then she slowly began to speak, as if she was carefully weighing each word.  
  
"Well Vegeta, you constantly demand that I satisfy your needs, whether they be fixing the gravity machine, feeding your bottomless pit of a stomach, or THIS. And after all is said and done, you still refuse to address me by my rightful name while at the same time constantly reminding me that you are the Prince of the Saiyins and should be treated as such." Vegeta snorted when heard that. "Therefore, I have every reason to hate you." She paused. "But I don't. Quite the contrary, actually." She gazed up at him. Vegeta glanced down at her.  
  
"Well you will."  
  
"I will what? Hate you? Why?" Bulma demanded to know. Vegeta paused.  
  
"You're pregnant." And with that he rolled over and went to sleep, leaving Bulma with a lot on her mind.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Ok so what do you think? I mighta gotten a little too sappy with Goku and ChiChi, but I love them so much! So now begins Goku and Vegeta's adventure with pregnant women! They don't know what they're in for. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Please read/review!  
  
Ciao! ~ Spitfire Maguire  
  
Side note: This fic will not be updated very often, because attention is currently focused on two other main fics I am writing. I am going to split this fic into trimesters, so the chapters will be long in coming, but at the same time long in length. I thank you in advance for your patience and understanding. 


End file.
